Starting All Over Again
by Blackwing-Darkraven
Summary: Ginga's perspective of beyblading is forever changed after being defeated by a certain masked individual. Takes place after Episode 33 of the series.


Kristine: Well, it's been a while since I wrote my first MFBB fanfic, and now, I got the inspiration to make another one.

Selene: Ok, what is it, this time?

*Both of them suddenly hear a voice screaming and they both ran towards the source*

Altaria: My poor winged horse, are you ok?

Ginga: I just can't believe I lost to another battle again!

Kristine: Ok, what's going on?

Altaria: Ginga just lost to that mysterious masked man over there.

Selene: You mean…

Kristine: Now I remember… I just watched that episode where Ginga was challenged by a mysterious masked individual and that he must win in order to get his pointer back. But too bad Ginga lost, and now he had to start from square one now that his pointer's already crushed and he lost all his beypoints.

Ginga: Now I had to go back right from the very beginning… *sigh*

Altaria: *pats him on the shoulder* Don't worry, along with your friends, I'll be there to support you as you work your way to the top.

Ginga: *smiles* Thanks, I needed that.

Kristine: Anyway, let's start with the story right away. Disclaimer please.

Selene: The authoress does not own Metal Fight Beyblade, nor the characters, which both belong to Takafumi Adachi. Only the plot. This story happens after Episode 33, entitled "The Oath of the Phoenix". Based on Ginga's POV.

* * *

That moment with him changed my perspective of playing the game forever.

As I watched that dude with the dark red trench coat glide gracefully away from the metal bars of the warehouse, where I was currently standing on right now, his words still resonated in my mind, hitting me like a ton of bricks. His last words before his departure were that I need to grow stronger in order to win, and that losing the game meant losing everything.

The dude I was talking abut was a mysterious man sporting spiky blonde hair with his face concealed with a metal mask, its eye sockets the color of amber. Before I first crossed paths with him, that crafty Tetsuya stole my beyblade pointer while disguising as a researcher interested in spinning tops. Madoka and I had discovered the fraud while trying to transfer all my bey points into the new launcher I've been testing on since that morning. The points shown on the pointer turned out to be a fake, because of the sticker attached to the screen and the fake name he had used for the disguise. Madoka and I had chased him until we reached the warehouse but the crab – obsessed freak was soon cornered by the blonde – haired masked man, snatching my pointer from him.

But the struggle didn't end there; as soon as our eyes met each other, he had lectured me about beypoints as a measure of power, that the enemies I had defeated were part of the points I've collected. Of course, I was baffled by what he said, trying to comprehend what he was talking about. He went on, saying that I was not strong enough, that winning the game meant everything as if my life depended on it. That flared up my anger even more.

And so, the battle had begun. I had to be cautious since his beyblade's one tough opponent, capable of burning anything it touched once it unleashes its true power. At the start, my Storm Peagsus and I had to steer clear because it melted the metal bars, but later, I managed to pull off the Star Blast Attack, sending the masked man's beyblade flying. Unfortunately, that was when my opponent's beyblade unleashed its special move, being surrounded in flames as it took shape of the mythical bird, thus engulfing Pegasus in its inferno, sending my beyblade straight down onto the ground below and effectively knocking it out cold.

It was due to my defeat that my pointer was now gone, crushed by the masked man's fingers. That meant one thing: he was right; losing meant quitting the game. That was when I vowed myself to start from scratch and work my way to the top again, and that I must not suffer defeat or all my hard work would be lost forever.

I cautiously climbed down the metal bars until I reached the ground, the female mechanic watching me to make sure I would not end up falling down fast. Once my feet hit the dirt, I picked up Pegasus and gazed at it intently, noting the scratches and burns it had obtained during the fight.

"Umm, Ginga…" Madoka's voice was laced with concern. It was such a tragic sight for her to see me like that. She even shed tears at the sight of my pointer being crumbled to smithereens.

"Let's go," I said firmly, my face set with fierce determination as I started walking away from the warehouse. "My journey towards victory starts right now."

The mechanic just sighed wistfully and followed me. _I hope you're okay with the decision you'll be making,_ she thought. _After all, there's not much time left before Battle Bladers will commence._

As we both left the place, the masked man's words clicked in my mind once more, and that's when my usual cool and confident façade became more serious, understanding that I must show my true prowess during my upcoming battles before the big day will begin.

One thing's for sure, the way I play the game would never be the same again, for I must start all over again.

* * *

Altaria: Now that you've lost another important battle, what you're going to do?

Ginga: Following what he says: I must become stronger and never lose!

Altaria: *raises her fist in the air* That's the spirit!

Kristine: Please review! You'll receive free Christmas cookies if you do so!

All: Advance Merry Christmas & Happy New Year, everyone!


End file.
